Beauty and the Beast: The Last Note
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Everyone thought Maestro Forte was destroyed, gone forever. Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story guestsurpise wrote inspired by Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the Beast and Belle looked over the castle, they could only remember what had happened earlier that week. Forte, the Beast's friend and confidant, was gone. He was willing to destroy them all and let the entire castle cave in on them just because he didn't want to be human again.

"I know you miss him," Belle said sadly.

"No Belle. I miss my friend…not the evil organ who tried to destroy us all," the Beast replied, now walking slowly away. Belle could only watch. She knew that his heart was broken; they were best friends and now he felt like he lost the only best friend he ever had.

Belle watched him walk away, but couldn't help but smile. She was definitely falling more in love with him every day.

But inside the castle…

Forte was exhausted. He knew his time was up and he knew that he could no longer cause any damage.

"T-This is not over…" he said in a deadly whisper, now blowing one final pure note loud into the sky, making Belle and the Beast swirl around in terror. For some reason, that note sounded very familiar to the Beast! The Beast and Belle ran back inside and into the music room where Forte laid.

"Belle, run for safety!" The Beast said, now running and standing in front of her.

"Not without you," she said, now hugging the back of his cape to her. But for the next few moments, there was deadly silence.

It wasn't until the Beast said something that the eerie silence broke.

"Forte…"

No response.

"Forte…" he said more forcefully.

No response.

"Beast," Belle said in worry. She was afraid that this evil organ may have still been alive somehow. And if he was then they needed to run for it! But the Beast was not afraid. He walked closer and closer to Forte and then laid a furry paw on the top of where his head would have been. Belle gasped as they heard a groan.

"Forte…are you…" Beast started.

"No master…" came the low and deadly response. "I will not live much longer now that I have pulled myself from the wall."

"Why? Why did you do all of this?!" The Beast said in frustration.

There was silence for a moment and then Forte let out his final sigh.

"You will not understand Master. Not until you've heard the last note." Forte said, now breathing out one last time. The Beast tried to push his face up and stand him up again, but the organ pieces began breaking all around them. There was nothing he could do. Forte, his former friend and musician, was gone.

A month later…

The place where Forte had been was cleaned up and all that was left were two holes in the wall where he used to be chained. Even though it was officially the musician's room, no one rarely went in there anymore…not even to practice their music. As Belle and the others passed by one day, they couldn't help but look inside.

"I still feel like he's around somehow." Fife said, now peeking in the room.

"Don't be silly Fife; there's no one in there." Lumiere said, now glancing inside as well.

"I know that. But it just feels like something is still a mystery here." Fife said.

"Well, if you ask me…" Lumiere started.

"No one asked you," Cogsworth said, now tottering up beside him. But before they could argue, they heard a knock at the door. Everyone froze. This was still the enchanted castle, so they NEVER had any company.

"Who could that be?" Mrs. Potts asked, hopping near them.

"I'm not sure. But this is not normal," Cogsworth said. "We never have guests."

But the knocking on the door continued.

"Who will answer it?" Lumiere asked.

"Surely someone has to," Cogsworth answered. "But it can't be us; we're enchanted objects for heaven's sake!"

"I will answer it," Belle said, now walking towards the door and opening it. As she did, she could only stare in surprise. For the only person in front of her was a young man. He appeared early twenties with dark green eyes, fair skin, and medium build. But what was even odder was the fact that he had long white hair.

"Good evening…" he purred.

"G-Good evening." Belle responded. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am searching for work. Do you all by any chance need any help in the castle?"

"You mean you want to work…here?" Belle asked in surprise.

"Of course. Your castle fascinates me. May I please come in?" he asked, now coming closer. Belle was already charmed by him.

"W-Why of course. Do come in," she grinned, now ushering him inside. The objects ran and hid from sight as the new human came inside.

Chip saw the new human come in and he quickly hid in terror; something about this new human terrified him to the bone!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The young man walked inside and immediately the Beast growled at him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Beast wait!" Belle pleaded. "He wants to find work."

The Beast gave her an unamused look. "Do you really think he wants work Belle? How many people do you know go and look for work in a haunted castle?!"

"Beast," she said in a huff. "We could use a few extra hands."

"No we don't!"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong your highness," the young man said, now bowing gently. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eton."

"Eton? Strange name." Beast grumbled, now turning away, but wincing as he did. He still had a few cuts and bruises from his previous fight.

"You are hurt." The young man said, now walking forward.

"Stay away from me!" The Beast snapped.

"Beast please! This young man hasn't done us any harm!" Belle said in concern. For some reason the beast was even more hostile towards this stranger.

The young man, however, did not appear scared or concerned. He almost seemed intrigued with the Beast rather than frightened. The Beast let out a deafening roar and even hissed at him. The young man only chuckled and walked forward even more!

"I have always wondered how it would be to meet you. The rumors are true that a beast does live here," Eton laughed.

The Beast snarled and was about to swipe at him, but Belle stopped him!

"STOP! You could hurt him!" Belle pleaded, now bravely running in front of the young man. But the Beast only huffed and walked away angrily.

Sighing in relief, Belle turned back to the young man and looked at him in concern.

"Perhaps, it would be better if you left."

"Do not be concerned. I am only here to be an assistance. I do not fear the beast," Eton grinned warmly.

"I'm surprised that you feel that way considering how rude he was a moment ago!" Belle said in surprise. But she grinned warmly as he walked over and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Belle, remain calm. It will be alright," he grinned, now gently picking his items up and placing them over his shoulder. "Now may I go to my room?"

"W-Well…"

"Do not worry about it. I will be fine," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Belle nodded and then showed the young man to his room.

But was this really a good idea….

Next morning…

The Beast was roaming the halls quietly. The sun had not come up yet and he was feeling very lonely lately. He let out an even bigger sigh as he was about to round the bend. But the minute he turned the corner, he let out a growl in frustration. For there in front of him was Eton. He was wearing white pants and a loose white shirt. But there was something strange about the shirt…it was one of Adam's night shirts when he was human!

"W-Where did you get that?!" The Beast snarled.

"Belle had given it to me because my shirt had gotten ruined on the way here. You do not mind do you?" Eton grinned, now arching an eyebrow.

"OF COURSE I MIND! IT'S MINE!"

"And how can you wear it with all of that muscle and fur your highness?" Eton chuckled. But his eye widened as the Beast lunged at him and made a swipe for him. But Eton only chuckled and ducked!

"Ah ah ah, temper temper your highness," he teased, now ducking as the Beast growled and swiped at him again.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What's going on?!" Belle called, now running out and seeing the Beast trying to grab Eton. "Wait! Stop before someone gets hurt!"

"Why is he still here?! I didn't say he could stay!" Beast bellowed, but he then held his side as a cut began to slowly bleed due to all of his moving. Eton leaned his head over to see where he was touching.

"You're still hurt. May I see to it?" Eton asked.

"NO!"

"Beast, let him see it. You won't even let me wash it. Someone needs to wash and clean it before it becomes infected!" Belle pleaded.

"I said I'm fine! I can do this myself," he huffed, now walking away and into the darkness of the west wing.

Belle sighed and ran a hand over her face, but turned as she felt Eton touch her.

"Come now. It's still too early to be awake. Finish getting your rest," Eton grinned, now ushering her back to where the rooms were. But while they were walking, Eton glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw the Beast enter his room at the end of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Beast went into his room and laid down on the stone, cold floor, he could feel his wound worsening.

"This is ridiculous," he growled.

"Ridiculous for the pain or ridiculous that you won't have anyone help you?" a voice asked. As the Beast turned, he saw Eton walking inside his room and as he walked, a musical sound seemed to float around the room.

"G-Get out," the Beast hissed.

"Why?"

"Because you're not welcome here!" the Beast hissed, now standing and approaching Eton. "Stop fooling around. You can fool them, but you can't fool me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your scent gives you away," the Beast smirked; this made Eton frown. "Your scent is very, very similar to a man I once called my friend. Maestro Forte."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! He sounded and looked a lot like you…but I can tell that you are not him." The Beast said, now circling him more. "Who are you?"

"I will reveal that in time. What I want is for you to let me help you," Eton said.

"Why?!"

"Because you need someone to lean on. It is unhealthy to be alone all the time. Especially when there are many that love you." Eton replied gently.

"What are you talking about?" the Beast asked, venom leaving his voice.

"You keep carrying the burden of being alone and not letting others help you. And even worse…you believe you are destined to be alone because you lost a dear friend," Eton said.

But the Beast was not fazed; he turned his back and began to walk onto his balcony.

"Some people need to be alone Eton. This is how life is. Look at Belle…she agreed to stay with me, but she deserves better than this. Better than what I can offer her."

"You are separating yourself." Eton said knowingly.

"I am only doing what is best!"

"Are you?" Eton said, now raising an eyebrow. "Is making yourself suffer really doing the best thing for you and for everyone?"

The Beast was about to say something, but just growled and began walking towards the exit.

"You don't know anything about me or this castle!" he huffed.

"I know a lot more about you than you think. You are right that I may not be Maestro Forte, but I do know more about you and he than you think." Eton replied. The Beast turned and saw Eton walk towards him with a gentle and reassuring grin.

"While I know that you don't know about me and it will take time to trust me, you will in time." Eton grinned.

"Don't be so sure of that! I don't want any strangers in my castle!" The Beast huffed. But as he began walking away, Eton arched a challenging eyebrow.

"Will you give me a chance at least?" Eton asked.

"NO!" the Beast said, now very exasperated.

"Your highness! I beg you to reconsider or else I cannot complete what I came here for!"

"That is not my problem!"

"I will give you three chances your highness!"

"You'll give ME three chances?! Who do you think you are?!" he growled, now charging at him.

"One…"

The Beast was getting closer.

"Two…"

The Beast snarled as he was now only seven feet away from literally throwing him out of his castle.

"Three…"

And with those words, Eton's fingers sparkled and soon the Beast was surrounded with a thick, green and gold magic like cloud. Within seconds, as the Beast tried to get his vision adjusted, he noticed he felt different!

"W-What happened?" he said groggily. But as he looked up, he growled at Eton, but noticed that Eton appeared much larger than before!

"You are not very intimidating with that appearance your highness. Do not worry; it will wear off once I have had a bit of fun with you," Eton chuckled, now reaching down and picking him up. "Come, look at your reflection."

But as they walked over to a mirror, the Beast let out a yell in horror! Eton had changed him into a large, fluffy, brown cat!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Uh oh! Bet you all didn't expect that one! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eton chuckled as he ran his fingers over the Beast's stomach, making him mew and laugh in shock.

"PUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT MEHEHEHEHEHE DOWN!"

"Not until you listen to me," Eton cooed, now sitting down with the cat on his lap.

"OK OK! JUHUHUHUST STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" The Beast said. Eton smiled and placed him down and turned him back into his large Beastly self. The Beast panted a few minutes and then turned to him in horror! "Don't do that again!"

"Listen to me…I only came to make something clear to you." Eton said.

"What?" the Beast replied.

"That Maestro Forte did indeed care about his friendship with you," Eton said quietly.

"No he didn't! He tried to destroy us all and destroy my castle!" the Beast huffed, now still grabbing his side in pain. But before he could protest, Eton rolled him over on the bed.

"Enough! You will let me help you with this whether you like it or not!"

And with those words, he walked over to the side of the room to grab some water and bandages. The Beast felt him clean and bandage the wound as he returned back by the bed, while he spoke to him gently.

"He cared for you. Even though his heart was evil and he did end up losing his way, he still had one more gift for you."

"What was it?" the Beast asked.

"A small token to remember him by. Do you remember when you first hired him?" Eton asked.

"Yes."

"And remember when you were discussing a song that he would write for you?"

"Yes."

"As a matter of fact, you both agreed to write it together." Eton pointed out.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with our friendship?" the beast asked, still confused.

"Maestro Forte was saving the song. You all never finished it because you were changed into enchanted beings before you could finish." Eton replied.

"How do you know about all of this and what happened?! You weren't even there!" The Beast said, now somewhat spooked.

"Yes, I was."

"What?"

"I was there all along." Eton replied.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I am the last note of your song. You may call me….Eton." he replied with a smile.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What does Eton really mean?! Sorry the chapter is short, but the finale is right around the corner!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome, Amiga! Btw, can we talk about a story in another story?**


	5. Chapter 5

The Beast stared at Eton carefully. There was something now even more mysterious about this newcomer.

"What do you mean you're the last note?" the Beast asked.

"I was there the night that Maestro Forte was creating the very last note for your song. It was the same night you all were enchanted and I was created." Eton smiled, now coming forward. I took on the form of an enchanted human but I am also a living musical note."

And with those words, a song began to ring through the air. It was so pure and beautiful that it made the Beast turn away in sadness. It was the same song that he and Forte created! The song was about the trials of life, but overcoming it with the help of wonderful friends.

"As this life passes me by…my friendship won't change." Eton started to sing. "As the road gets rough and it turns into a trial…my friendship won't change."

The Beast looked at him sadly, feeling his heart dropping to his feet. But Eton gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do not be upset. This song was about loving you and being there for you. He was actually planning on showing this to you the very night you and Belle decided to be joyful and let Christmas in." Eton said. "It is true that his heart became evil, but some of that was because you fell in love with Belle and he was afraid you would forget the frienship."

"But I love Belle!"

"I realize that and you were supposed to fall in love with her! It was destiny! But my job was to make sure you knew how Maestro Forte really felt about you before he died. Through his evil heart and the chaos, he cared for you as a good friend." Eton whispered sadly.

"I-I don't want to hear anymore," the Beast said turning away.

"Believe me! All I say is true! I'm doing this because I knew what he felt! I am a living musical note so I could hear his thoughts and feel what he felt! I was technically created by him so I know what he was thinking." Eton said.

The Beast stared at him in wonder. It was true! Eton was a living musical note that had taken on the form of an enchanted human. He was the reason why he kept hearing music and why the sound sounded so beautiful as he sang the entire song. Belle walked into the room and saw Eton's magic floating around the room and dancing off the walls. His gold magic was truly breath-taking!

"I was not created to bring you sadness. The last words Maestro Forte wanted me to tell you was goodbye and that he was sorry for what happened between you both. He also wanted me to tell you that he won't forget your friendship and that he will always be watching over you." Eton smiled, now pointing to the next room. Both the Beast and Belle could only stare in awe as they heard faint organ music coming from the next room.

"F-Forte?" the Beast said, now running into the next room. The room was still empty as they left it but faint organ music swam all over the room.

"He just wants you to know that he'll be watching over you," Eton said, now walking in and smiling at them both. "His soul has been set free from that evil influence and now he's the same friend that you once knew." Eton said, now slowly disappearing.

"E-Eton?!" Belle said in surprise.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Belle. I can tell why he has fallen in love with you," Eton whispered, now giving the Beast and Belle a warm smiling before completely disappearing.

After a few moments, Belle turned to look at the Beast with a warm smile.

"I may not know about all that happened, but I can tell that it has lifted a dreary spirit from this place," Belle said, now hugging him tightly.

"I will explain later and I-I love you Belle," he whispered.

"And I love you too. But I want you to remember something," Belle whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, now looking into her brown eyes.

"I want you to know that you are never alone. Through pain, heartache, and sorrow, I will be there for you," Belle pleaded.

"Belle, I know that…"

"No! I want you to know that I will always be here for you!" Belle pleaded, now making him look at her harder. "I love you and I am always here for you! I could tell that you were depressed and upset, but I wanted to remind you how much you're loved."

And at that moment, the Beast was surprised as Belle literally pounced on him and they landed on something soft on the ground. They looked down and saw it was a bed of rose petals and it came out of nowhere!

"W-Where did this come from?" The Beast asked.

And once again they heard organ music gently dancing around the room. But the Beast could only smile as his eyes began welling up with tears. It felt good that things were ending on a good note and he felt love. A love that he hadn't felt in a long time. But he could only grin as he felt Belle wrap her arms around his neck more and nuzzle deeper in his fur. Their love was one for the history books and it would last til the end of time.

As they hugged, the special song began to play around the room as well. It was more than a song; it was a lesson about how life, love, and friendship triumph over evil.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
